Taken Away
by LonelyLiteratureLover
Summary: Bella is taken away by the royal family of her town, the Cullen's, to prepare the eldest son Edward for marriage. She must provide whatever services he requires of her, but what happens when Edward begins to fall for Bella instead of the woman he is supposed to marry? Set in a medieval fantasy landscape, BDSM and heavy themes, lemons. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm cold. And uncomfortable. My bed is a lot harder and colder than I remember it. Can I hear someone crying? This is such a strange dream.

Wait. What if it's not a dream?

Groggily, I shuffled and raised my head, opening my eyes to look around. This isn't my room, that's the first thing I notice. Instead, it is dark and damp, with stone walls and a stone floor that I am sleeping on. No wonder it was colder and harder than my own straw mattress. The only light is coming through a slit in the wall, casting a ray of sunshine onto the door, which illuminates the large, iron lock holding the wooden door shut on me.

No, not just me. The sobbing is coming from the dark corner, but with some squinting I can make out a small girl with pale skin and, I assume, black hair as it melts into the shadows. I stare at her, still sleepy, confused. I don't know why I'm here, and this girl seems so upset. What happened?

Slowly, the panic starts to settle in, taking over from the sleepiness. Oh my god, I think I've been kidnapped, and I don't know where I am. I don't know what will happen to me. I don't know if anyone even knows I've gone. I can see my breath in the air. Little puffs. Too fast. My heart wants to jump out of my chest. I feel lightheaded, the rooms starts to sway. I see the girl looking up at me. She looks scared, I look scared. We stare into each other's pale faces.

A loud scraping noise makes us both jump and turn our eyes to the door. Dread rising in me, I scoot over to be next to the girl in the far corner, her body providing a little comfort, but not enough. We watch with huge eyes as the door knob turns. And keeps turning. The door starts to swing inwards. The corridor outside is dark, the person at the door a shadow.

"Get up," he barks.

In fear, we both jump up immediately. His voice is not the sort that can be disobeyed.

"Good, your masters will be pleased that you can follow instructions. Now follow me. No talking."

Masters? What?

Without even checking we were moving, he turned around and started to walk off. I looked down at the other girl, she was much smaller than me, couldn't have been more than 4'10". Her wide, black eyes stared back, her slim shoulders shrugged desolately, and she moved after him. Out of curiosity and of course fear, I followed too.

We were led through stony corridors which slowly changed from cold and bare, with only a few basic torches on the walls, to grand with posh lanterns on the walls, and a deep red carpet underfoot. I noticed these doors didn't have big iron locks on them, and I could hear happy chatter from behind. Just maybe, hopefully, this isn't a bad place.

The other, smaller girl had to almost run to keep up with the man, he kept a pace which required a fast walk from me. I guessed this was designed so we wouldn't have time to look at our surroundings, or remember a way out. The walking was helping the panic, I feel almost calm again now, able to think and be alert.

We stopped abruptly at a door which was almost twice as tall as me, and the man opened the door.

"The girls for you, sir," he said respectfully, and motioned us into the room, closing the door behind us.

Inside the room was a large table, with three men sat around it, and two seats on the other side. The walls were covered in bright tapestries, and these windows had glass in them. The stone floor was covered with a red carpet like the one in the corridors, and a big fireplace burned on the far wall, looking like it had been freshly stocked with wood. Cabinets were places around the walls, holding wooden cups or plates, and candles, other luxuries which I had never seen before.

The three men were dressed in such rich clothing, the man in the middle by far the grandest. He looked spotless, with a red cloak trimmed in fur, and an undercoat with medals and gold adornments. That is not to say the other two were not grand though, they definitely were. The man to his right was almost as large as the man who brought us here, his muscles emphasised by his cotton shit with an purple overcoat. To his left, the man was smaller but still muscled. He wore a shirt and a fur jacket, looking the most casual, but my eyes were drawn to him the most. They were all very handsome, with chiselled cheeks and strong jawlines, and a way of holding themselves that was almost regal. Yet this one was probably the most handsome, with messy bronze hair and these bright green eyes which made me want to melt when he looked at me. Immediately though, I chastised myself for thinking about this in such a situation. If I've been kidnapped, I can't go fancying my captor no matter how handsome he is. He's probably a massive dick anyway, all the rich, handsome ones are.

The middle one cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"It is polite to curtsey when you meet anyone of a higher station than yourselves, girls," he said, continuing before I could decide whether to curtsey or not, "however, in these circumstances, I will allow it. After all, you are probably a little disorientated. Please, take a seat and we will discuss this situation."

The other girl immediately pulled out a chair and sat, so I thought I had better too. Sitting, I realised these chairs were much lower than the ones they were sat on, meaning they were looking down on us. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

The man continued, "Good, I was told you two were obedient. It will serve you well here." He paused, breathed in, "I am your King Carlisle. These are my sons, Edward and Emmett. Of course, you should be familiar with this information, yet I would hate to assume. Well, you probably have many questions – ah I see you nodding, not yet my child. You must allow me to speak first, then I will allow you to ask your little questions after, if I do not answer them.

"Your families were struggling, as was mine. Both my sons are of age to take a wife soon, and we cannot have a royal marriage which breaks down. We must take precautions against that, and my father found a perfect solution which worked with me. And you two, it also helps you, and your families. Isabella," he said, looking into my face, "your poor, poor father, struggling to feed the both of you. He didn't tell you, but his debts were piling up, he may have lost your house. And Alice," he turned to look at the other girl, "that institution you were in was so in need of money, we wouldn't want someone using it up who didn't really need it. In exchange for you two girls, the people that were in your lives will live in comfort for the rest of their days. There is even money to give your mother that gravestone, Isabella.

"So perhaps you want to know why we have bought you. That is simple, for my father found that it is helpful to have some practice before a marriage. You girls will provide this practice, of any kind that your masters require. If you do your job well enough, my sons will have perfect marriages with happy wives, and lots of children. Think of your job as a personal maid to a prince, a position many would envy. We even give you free food and lodgings here, at the royal castle.

"But we are not dictators. Admittedly yes, we drugged you before bringing you here, but that was only as to not attract unwanted attention. You have our deepest apologies for that. We want you to wish to remain here and serve the family. You girls must sign a contract, to give your consent to whatever we wish while you are here. Here are the contracts," he brought out two pieces of parchment and laid them in front of us, "no need to read them, just sign. Now, any questions?"

He smiled at us warmly, clearly thinking he had made everything quite clear. I was indignant, I wasn't going to sign up to become someone's glorified sex slave, or maid, or whatever.

"Yes, actually," I said. "I'm not going to be your slave. No way. I have rights, and you can't do this. If you don't want to force us into anything, you're going to have to let me go"

The King chuckled, "A feisty one, I see. Of course, you have a choice my child. If you don't sign, we can drop you outside the castle. Unfortunately, the only place we can offer to leave you is at the heart of the woods though. But if you girls know how to fight off bears and wolves, at night, be my guest. Remember, you always have options"

He smiled warmly at us again, with a smug look in his eyes. He enjoyed my anger, I could tell. But he made himself quite clear, sign a contract letting them do whatever they want with me, or be mauled to death by a bear. The forest was deadly, especially at night. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the other girl, Alice, pick up the pen. Shakily, she signed her name on the parchment. The King smiled wider, and picked up the parchment.

"Alice, you will be Emmett's. Emmett, take your girl off. Get acquainted with her."

The bigger man stood, and took Alice's hand, leading her out of the room. I saw the glint in his eyes as he left with her, and I didn't want to think about what he'd be doing with her. I felt sick.

"Well, Isabella? I don't like to be kept waiting."

I swallowed. I clearly only had one real choice, so slowly, I nodded. I felt disgusted with myself, but at least I am helping my father, if I believe what they tell me.

"Perfect, I knew you'd see some sense. Edward, take her away. And maybe show her how we do not appreciate our offers being taken for granted. You have been given an opportunity, Isabella. Appreciate our kindness."

Edward was stood at my shoulder, I stood up. He put his hand on my shoulder, and somehow led me out of the room even though I couldn't feel my legs. We went down a few corridors, into a room with a large bed in the middle with a canopy and fluffy pillows. I turned back to look at Edward, who was grinning at me excitedly.

"Welcome, my Isabella. I'm going to have some fun with you."

* * *

Hi readers, thank you for reading the first chapter of this story (if anyone actually reads this). I hope you liked it. This is the first story I have put on here, so it would mean a lot to me if you could take some time to review my work. I accept any constructive criticism :)

I'm hoping to upload a new chapter every week but due to life this may not happen.

\- Cara


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Many thanks to everyone who has read my first chapter, and especially to those who followed or reviewed. This is my first work on here, and it means a lot to me that people are reading and responding to it. This chapter contains my very first lemon I have written for purposes other than my own enjoyment, so as always I really appreciate any constructive feedback. I hope everyone likes this chapter 😊

And a Disclaimer, as I forgot last time: I don't own anything, I'm just playing around with Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Taken Away Chapter Two

"Welcome, my Isabella. I'm going to have some fun with you."

I gulp, yet my mouth and throat are dry. He is staring darkly, hungrily, at me through his bright green eyes, which makes a feeling of dread pass through me and nestle in my lower stomach. I know that right now he could do anything he wanted to me, with very little consequences, a dangerous position for a man to have.

However, there would be some consequences. Because I had never signed; I guess the formal parchment had been forgotten in favour of making me agree. They had no consent from me, and our community frowns a lot on things like that. I feel a small sliver of hope, that maybe I could get out of this. I had somehow gained the upper hand.

Edward's gaze did not make me feel like that however. He was still stood there in front of the door, just looking at me, like I was in a zoo or something. It made me feel awkward in my body, I didn't know how to stand, or what to do with my hands. It made me feel tingly.

Instead of staring back at Edward, I glance around the room. The big king size bed I had noticed at first was in the centre, with more rich tapestries on the walls either side. There is an open door, behind it I can make out some bathroom décor. There are no wardrobe or drawers as normally found in a bedroom, just on single cabinet with doors closed with a lock. In one corner there is something unidentifiable, black and leather and wood; I don't want to dwell on what sort of torture device it could be. Just behind Edward's left shoulder are some terrifying looking whips and straps.

At this point I decide to stop looking, and move my eyes back to him. Still staring, of course. Well, I suppose it has really only been about a minute.

He gives me a small, predatory smile, and moves towards me. "No need to look so scared, Isabella. I promise I won't hurt you."

Yeah right, that's probably what they say to calves before they send them off to the slaughterhouse. Warily, I watch as he brushes past me and sits down on the bed. It looked soft, in any other setting a man who looked like this waiting for me on a plush bed would be my wildest fantasy. How ironic.

He doesn't wait for me to sit down, but quickly makes all my hopes sink as he pulls out some parchment and holds out a pen.

"You were probably quite happy we forgot this, right Isabella? Unfortunately for you, we are very thorough. So, sign please. And remember this, you won't be able to pull anything with us, just in case you wanted to." He smiled at me with the exact same deceptively warm smile as his father.

I'm sure my face gave away how unhappy I was about having to sign after all, but there was no point saying anything. Defeated, I take the pen and sign my name. Edward looks it over, nods, and folds the parchment into his pocket.

He takes my hand, which is hot in his grasp, and looks up at me, saying, "Please sit. I would like to talk to you."

But of course, he doesn't let me sit down myself, but yanks on my hand over straight away, pulling me down to sit on the bed next to him.

Dick.

He is still smiling at me. "You know, I chose you personally. I think you're the prettiest girl in the town. I'm so – "

I cut him off. I can't believe how entitled he's being. Angrily, I said, "So you expect me to be grateful to you? You kidnapped me, but that's all okay because you think I'm _pretty_? The world doesn't work like that. In fact, I hate you, especially if you wanted to take me like this. I absolutely hate you, and that will never change you fucking, fucking … assdick."

He doesn't listen, instead he just sighs, and shifts to pin me down to the bed and lay on top of me. My arms are moved to be pinned above my head by his hands, his whole weight pressing down on me.

Into my ear, making me shiver, he whispers, "Fine. I wanted to talk, but you clearly don't want to so we can skip right along to the other part I have planned. I did want to make you enjoy it, I still do, but it'll really kill the mood if you keep yelling at me. Unfortunately, I have to do this. My apologies, sweet Isabella."

I open my mouth to ask what he was talking about, but he has already produced a gag and easily slips it into my open mouth. I struggle, try to roll out from under him, anything to escape, yet the most I can manage is a little wiggle. All I can do was glare at him as he moves above me, first tying one wrist to the bed, and then the other. I try to get away again when he moves off me, but his ties are too secure, and soon my ankles are also practically welded to the bed.

Realising struggling just makes me look pitiful, I decide to lie still, but keep up the glaring. He takes no notice of it anyway, but to relax completely would make him think I was okay with all this.

Suddenly, Edward kisses my ankle, I feel myself jump slightly but he keeps kissing up my leg to my hip, then up my side, then further up to my neck, staying there, kissing and lightly nipping the sensitive skin there. I hate the way he makes my body tingle from kissing me like that, the sort of tingle which goes straight to my centre and stays there in the form of desire.

"We'll fit you up with some nice new clothes," he informs me, and before I can process what that means he has already ripped my dress open at the side, and keeps ripping the fabric all the way down so he can take it off me completely. He's the first man to see me in my underclothes like this, I had always pictured it being on my wedding night with a man who loves me, and I definitely would not be tied up like this. I can't believe I am going to lose my virginity like this, with a man who doesn't even respect me.

If I felt shy in my underclothes, I feel even more insecure as he also rips these off my body. I'm left naked, and feeling incredibly vulnerable as Edward looks over my body intently. It doesn't matter what he thinks of you, I tell myself, you don't need him to find you attractive. I don't even want him to find me attractive. But that's a lie. I do.

"So sexy," he murmurs, kissing my neck again, this time trailing down to my breasts. The feeling of his warm, wet mouth as it closed over my nipple is like nothing I have ever felt before, the tingles it sends down to my core even stronger. Then a sudden burst of pain as he bites it, I cry out a little behind the gag in surprise, but he kisses away the pain before nipping it again with his teeth. This time, the pain is mixed with a pleasure and my body shivers. He smiles against my skin, and kisses across to do the same with the other nipple.

When he has finished playing with my nipples, now so sensitive that the slightest bite causes me to arch my back and have to bite back my own moan so I don't reveal to him just how good this feels, he kisses down my stomach in a fiery trail of tingles, down to the top of my naked vagina. He brings his hands up towards his face, moving his fingers up my legs so I have to resist trembling. I fail as he uses one finger to brush up between my legs, then down again, parting my lips.

"Looks like you're enjoying this quite a lot, Isabella, "he said, "so wet."

I feel my face get hot as he confirmed what I knew, that my traitorous body was enjoying this more than it should be. But I have no time to be angry, as he pushed one of his manly fingers inside me. I felt myself gasp in pleasure, the pain only brief and disappearing quickly. He adds another, the stretch almost uncomfortable but also feeling heavenly as he moved inside me. My breath came quickly. He makes me gasp again as he kisses me again, lower than before, and sucks gently on a spot which creates the best sensations my body has ever felt. I feel a pressure building in my lower stomach, my moans not being hidden by the gag anymore, when Edward's fingers hit a spot inside me at the same time as he sucks and kisses that other sweet spot, and the feeling explodes within me like a firework, a bright light emanating from between my legs which consumes my whole body. It feels amazing.

Edward takes his fingers out of me and gives one last kiss, then moves up again to kiss my cheek.

"That was an orgasm, Isabella. I assume you have never had one before. Here, with me, you will get many if you behave. But I still have more to show you for now."

I'm still breathing heavily, coming down from my orgasm, my eyes closed to try to process the things he just made me feel. Then, suddenly, a flash of stinging pain across my chest, followed by a snapping sound which registers with me a second later. I open my eyes immediately. Edward is standing over me with a small whip in his hand. He raises it again, and I feel myself flinch as it comes down over my stomach.

"Normally I would have you count the lashes," he said, "but as this is your first time, I'll let you adjust."

He flicks the whip again and hits my legs, and again, and then on my breasts again. He hits me about fifteen times in total, but I am glad he only hit that sensitive place between my legs twice. Both times, I let a whimper past the gag and he grinned evilly, but took mercy by hitting elsewhere.

"Now we have a dildo," he hangs the whip up on the wall and shows me a phallic shaped object, "We have many more of these in other shapes and sizes in the cabinet, as well as butt plugs, clamps, well anything you can imagine really. We'll be using the real thing today instead, but you will definitely get well acquainted with this in the future."

That doesn't look so bad I suppose, I definitely would have preferred a demonstration of that instead of the whip.

He then holds up a small black object. "This is a clamp. We can put it wherever, but they normally go on nipples."

He gets onto the bed again, holding the clamp, and grabs my breast, pinching the nipple lightly.

"Brace yourself," he said, before placing the clamp over my nipple and letting go. Straight away, the pain hits me, it was like an ache which would get worse, mixed with the stabbing pain of biting. Tears form in my eyes when he clipped one onto the other nipple, which he brushes away with his fingers.

Edward massages my breasts one last time, then raises himself up onto his knees on the bed, and unbuckles his belt. I'm holding my breath as he reaches into his trousers, and then pulls out his cock. I'm instantly intimidated, it's big, bigger than the dildo he showed me, but he doesn't seem to care about my worries as he is already over me and pressing his cock into my wetness. I bite my lip around the gag as he finds the hole and pushes forwards with a satisfied grunt.

Surprisingly, the stretch isn't very painful, at least not compared to the clamps on my nipples. He isn't gentle, thrusting into me fast and strong, sucking on my neck and also playing with my sore breasts, however my body is still enjoying it. My hips are moving up to meet his against my will, and I cannot help some of my moans being audible. He thrusts hard a couple more times until he sends my body spiralling again, while he pulls out and ejects a white fluid across my torso.

Edward rolls over next to me, both of us breathing heavily. He doesn't lay there for long, moving to untie my wrists and ankles which now have a red mark around them from the ties, and finally removes my gag, but places a finger to my lips to tell me to be silent. I couldn't speak after that even if I wanted to.

He said, "Wait here for a second. I'll fetch your new dress."

I watch him as he pulls up his trousers and walks over into the bathroom. I have to admit, he is a very attractive man. For a second, I feel almost happy that I had just got to have sex with this man. What the fuck, Bella? You shouldn't be happy about anything in this situation. What is wrong with me?

In my self-disgust I didn't pay attention until Edward was stood in front of me, holding a dress. It's red and gold, with a full skirt and rich fabric. I have never seen a dress which was as beautiful, let alone got to wear a dress this grand.

I take the dress and put it on, I like the way it fit my body perfectly and accentuated my curves, and made my boobs look amazing. Edward clearly likes it too, as he gazes at me with the hunger again, but then shakes his head. I immediately get a fear that I actually look ridiculous, but he clears up my worry when he speaks.

"I feel I've kept you long enough. You performed very well today Isabella, I know I will be very pleased with you. You may go to your room now, there is a guard outside who will show you the way. Goodnight Isabella."  
Feeling unnecessarily hurt at being dismissed, I turn to the door and open it. A young, boyish guard is stood behind it, he nods at me and starts off. I follow as he leads me through more corridors to another door and shows me in, into my new room and life at the royal castle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi readers. Sorry for the long delay with this chapter, I was feeling very overwhelmed with work and doubting my writing capabilities. But now I'm back and trying to post more regularly. As always, I appreciate the support from everyone reading this and would love reviews. Thanks for reading!

TW for mention of rape.

Disclaimer: I own a few things in life, but Twilight is not one of them.

* * *

 **Taken Away Chapter Three**

I step into the new room, and hear the door shut and lock behind me. Still clearly being kept as a prisoner then. As if I'd know my way out of this maze of a castle to escape anyway.

The room is more plush than the tower room from earlier, yet less grand than the one I'd just come from. There are two large beds with smooth and fluffy covers, and two large wooden wardrobes which seem to dominate the room. In one corner there is a screen which I assume has a sink and toilet behind it, as there are no other doors. We have some windows along the left wall, which I cross to and look out.

The gardens of the castle stretch for miles around; we must be at the back of the castle as there is no sign of the great forest ahead. No one needs that big of a garden. Rich gits.

Turning around, I notice the small curled up shape of the girl from earlier on one of the beds. Alice, I think her name was. I walk over and sit down on the side of the bed opposite from hers, and tentatively say, "Hi."

Alice turns over so I can look into her tear-stained face.

"Hey," she replies.

"Are you okay? How was it for you? I mean with the guy. Emmett, wasn't it?"

She tenses under my deluge of questions and I open my mouth to apologise for my curiosity, but she responds before I can.

"I'm okay, actually. I mean, being kidnapped isn't great, but the institution where I was before wasn't great either. As for Emmett, well he's a brute but he didn't want sex. I thought I'd be raped. He just wanted to play with me, and laugh at me getting things wrong. It was humiliating, but now…I think it'll be okay."

I digest this information. Maybe my perception of Emmett as cruel was wrong. He didn't want to use her for sex. Ugh, this makes me hate Edward even more. Taking full advantage of the situation, what an asshole. Yet such a handsome asshole.

My musing about Edward is interrupted by Alice's hesitant question. "How was it, for you?"

I breathe in slowly as I debate what to tell her.

"Well I can't say the same as you. I feel so strange now. I thought I'd do…that on my wedding night with a man who loves me."

The girl moves to sit on my bed and put her tiny arms around me. Astonished, I notice I am crying gently. I really need to pull myself together. With a shaky smile, I assert, "He didn't hurt me though. Not much anyway. Mostly I feel horrible because I didn't hate it."

There was a slight pause before Alice replies. "Well sex is meant to feel good. It's just your body's response. It means nothing."

I smile and nod as if I believe her, deciding not to tell her the extent to which I liked it, and not just the sex. She wouldn't understand. Hell, I barely understand myself.

We sit in this embrace in silence for ages. It's comforting, the human contact with someone in a similar situation, and I feel like both of us are reflecting on our situation. Gradually it gets darker outside the windows, so Alice goes back to her own bed and we settle down to sleep. Exhausted by the adrenaline of being kidnapped and my first time, sleep takes me quickly.

* * *

The next morning we chat a bit and wonder what the day ahead will bring. Slowly I notice that Alice seems distracted. She keeps turning around to look towards the door, it seems like she is trying to peer through the little glass window at the top. I feel a twinge of panic that she knows something will happen.

"What is it?" I ask urgently.

Alice jumps slightly, "Huh? Oh. Um, nothing."

Her cheeks are flushed slightly and I look at her in suspicion.

"I was just trying to look at the guards," she explains, twisting her hands together uncomfortably.

"Oh, to see if we can persuade them to help us escape. I doubt it. The guards here are probably assholes just like them…"

I trail off as I realise Alice is looking at me sheepishly. It clicks. "Oh. You think they're cute."

She looks away and nods.

Huh. This feels just like high school all over again. Boy drama. Sure, its out of place here, but it's a fun way to pass the time, and get my mind off things. I grin at her.

"Which one?"

Alice looks vaguely surprised that I am encouraging her, but says, "The one on the right, who we can see. He walked me back here. His name is Jasper and he has these really kind eyes. And he was really nice to me too, checking I was okay."

I smile, "Why don't you go talk to him? I can even go too, distract the other guard. Come on, we have nothing else to do."

Alice looked doubtful but had to admit that we didn't have anything else to do. I get up and walk towards the door, beckoning her after me. I tap on the wood to get the guards attention, and they both turn to look at us. The boyish guard smiles warmly at me, the other looks stern and says in a rich, melty voice, "You won't escape through us, don't bother trying."

"We just want to chat," I say, "You have no idea how boring it can get in there with nothing to do. And I suspect guarding us isn't the most exciting either. Why don't we talk?"

The boyish guard nods enthusiastically, like a puppy. I don't even know his name yet but he was already frustrating me. Jasper seems to think for a moment, and then says "Okay."

His eyes are mostly on Alice, and they hold the main conversation. We have to talk through the thick wooden door which only has a small glass window, so I let Alice look out the most, although the other guard keeps trying to get my attention and ask me questions. I find out his name is Mike and he is new to this job, which I note as important information because he could be tricked into letting us escape. Jasper seems more confident in his position, yet increasingly captured by the woman in front of him. I feel pride in myself, this was a good idea of mine. If we can get them on side things will be better for us, I am sure of it.

Suddenly, Jasper breaks off mid-sentence and turns around, pulling Mike with him. Heavy footsteps come into hearing range, and Emmett appears around the corner. He strides up top the door and asks for Alice. I see now that the glint in his eye is playful rather than cruel, although he seems rough still because of his size.

He walks away again, taking Alice with him so I am alone in the room. However I am not alone for long before Edward appears silently behind the door. I stand, thinking he is here to fetch me, but he enters the room, and then pulls down the curtain to cover the window in the door. My body feels electric as I watch him, but I tell myself it is merely nerves.

He smirks at me, like an overconfident Greek God. "Hello, Isabella. Unfortunately I am very busy today, but I wanted to drop in to see you. How are you doing?"

He crosses to me and puts his hand out to stroke my cheek as he speaks. I open my mouth to respond and realise I haven't been breathing. I take in some oxygen and manage to croak out an answer.

"I'm good."

He nods, "Sore?"

I shake my head, and then take a step backwards. The movement makes me aware of a slight ache between my legs and I grimace slightly. Edward chuckles.

"I'm glad to see you are adjusting well, my dear Isabella. I apologise I cannot stay longer, but we must quickly take care of business, and another aspect of your training. Kneel."

This last word was said with such command that I obey immediately, now kneeling in front of him and looking up. He groans quietly and mutters something under his breath, before placing his hands on my head and pulling me closer to his crotch.

"Undo the trousers," he orders. This makes me realise what we are doing, and I feel a shiver pass through my body. I fumble a bit with the garment, before I undo them and his already hard dick springs out, almost hitting me in the face.

Hands still in my hair, he guides my face forwards to meet the head of his cock. Almost automatically, I use my tongue to lick it. It tastes salty, which repulses me slightly and makes me realise that I did that of my own accord.

"Keep going," Edward says, like he read my mind. I decide to let my inhibitions go, and use my tongue to explore his manhood, the thick head and the hard shaft. He guides my head where he wants, and occasionally pulls me further towards him so his dick slides into my mouth.

I feel powerful as this man above me audibly gets more excited and lets little moans escape his lips. As this goes on, he becomes more forceful with his thrusts, so his cock is forced into my throat and I gag on it, again and again. His hands in my hair force me further on him than I would have gone, and faster so it felt like he was fucking my face.

Then with a long groan he pulls me so his cock is down my throat and releases a warm fluid, which I automatically swallow so I don't choke and make a mess. After a moment he pulls out and fixes his trousers, all with a smile on his face.

"That was exceptional for a first time, Isabella. My perfect little maid. I expect you to swallow like that every time. I was right about you," he pauses, "You may stand now Isabella."

I am too bewildered to reply, but I shakily get to my feet, realising as I move that between my legs feels uncomfortably wet. Mentally I chastise myself for my body's response to that, and for longing for more of Edward.

I know I am looking wistfully at his retreating back as he walks to the door, and I wish I wasn't. Somehow his presence was addictive, in an unhealthy way, like heroin. Probably just because he was my first.

"I must go now," he says, "Be good, Isabella. I will see you tomorrow."

And quickly he was out the door and gone, leaving Isabella alone with only her thoughts for company.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers! Again sorry for the delay in posting. I went on holiday for three weeks and wasn't able to post before I left. So here are two chapters for you to hopefully enjoy.

Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story or have any feedback. It would make me very happy :) (...please?)

Finally a disclaimer and content warning. I don't own Twilight, and this chapter contains a lemon and mature content. But if you need a warning for that, like why are you even here?

* * *

Taken Away Chapter 4

I'm alone in this room for the first time. Sighing, I shakily walk over to the bed and lie down, feeling uncomfortably damp and frustrated. What is this man doing to me? I had always been a sweet, conservative girl. I never even thought about sex. Now things are running through my head, perverted things that Edward has done to me, and things that he could do to me in future. And Edward's body, which is so beautiful and strong, and _sexy_. This man's pheromones have got inside my head and I can feel them changing me.

I know it's messed up that I am thinking like this. Lying on my bed and dreaming of Edward like some infatuated teenage girl. Especially as he is my kidnapper, and has taken me away from my family. I hate him for that, and I hate him for the delicious things he does to my body.

"I'm screwed," I mutter to myself, then pause, and add, "Literally."

Despite myself, I give a wry grin. Then the desolation spreads over me, curling me into the foetal position and hunching my shoulders. With a shuddering sigh, I let the dejected tears slowly trickle down my cheeks as reality fades out.

Amidst the darkness of sleep, Edward's voice faintly drifts across my mind, the sound of his footsteps coming towards me, a door scraping across the stone floor, a high pitched girly giggle, Edward's soft voice again, in a stern tone which sends a tingle down me even in my sleep. And then someone loudly clearing their throat right above me.

I jump, eyes flying open and reflexively sit up in the bed.

"Huh?," I say, disorientated, and look around the room, the fog of sleep clearing from my mind.

Edward's face is only a foot away from my own now, and his emerald eyes are staring intensely into mine. My mind is blank as I feel drawn into them, the only thing I am aware of is my nervous heart beating rapidly in my chest. He just stares at me, gaze drifting lower to my lips and lingering before dropping down to my cleavage which is spilling out of my dress.

The disgust at him pulls me out of whatever sleepy trance I was in, and I adjust my dress, looking across the room. Alice is standing by the window watching us, close to Jasper who is just inside the door. Alice gives me a smile and a flash of the eyes, which I don't know the meaning of. The sun is high behind her, and I wonder how long I've just slept for.

Turning back to Edward, he has straightened up, and holds his hand out to help me up. Intentionally ignoring it, I step out of the other side of my bed and enjoy the way his eyes tighten in subtle annoyance.

I try to mimic a cheerful persona as I smooth down my dress, hoping it will annoy him further. "Morning, guys," I say, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Edward steps forward, his face set. "Well, my little Isabella, now you are finally awake, we're going to spend some time together. I have the day free, so I plan on showing you some of my favourite things."

I gulped. That did not sound good.

He took my arm, and my body shivered. Before he turned I thought I saw a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes, the one he always has when I let him see how he affects me.

"Bye guys," I say to the room behind me as I am pulled out, still deciding to feign my cheerfulness, and attempting to give Alice a little wave. To my delight, it seems to irritate Edward as he pulls me faster along the halls, down to

"A Kitchen?" I ask in disbelief.

He pulls out a chair for me, then sits himself and leans across the table alluringly. "Well, big day ahead, and we need to feed you. Keep your strength up."

He pushes a plate filled with fruit, bread and cheese across to me. "Sit down and eat up."

I am starving, so I decide to follow this order. The food is better quality than I have ever had before, and I eat everything up quickly in fear it might be taken away from me at any second. Edward merely sits and watches me eat with a small smirk on his face, yet I am too hungry to care, and couldn't stop him anyway.

Finally I sit back from the table and wipe my mouth off, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Enjoy that?" he asks, something hidden in his voice.

I simply nod, which seems to please him anyway. Silently, he gets up and leads me towards the door, this time holding my hand rather than my arm. We file down corridors, and with fear I notice the décor getting less grand, the walls turning to plain, cold stone, and the carpet threadbare.

"Am I going back to the first room?" I ask in a panic. "Did I do something wrong?"

Edward stops dead, and turns towards me, the pretence of real concern in his eyes.

"No, honey," he comforts. "I'm taking you to my special room. You'll love it there. I promise. I think you're ready," he adds ominously.

I look at the floor and nod, so he continues leading me until we reach a large wooden door. He unlocks it with a massive key, and we enter through walls which are a few feet thick. Thicker than most walls, even for a castle.

Then, with a shocked gasp, I survey the rest of the room. The walls are hung with drapes and hooks, from which hang even more torturous implements than the bedroom from before. It is a long room, and a large four poster bed is positioned in the middle of it, yet this one has no covers. To one side of it was a wooden frame reaching from floor to ceiling, with iron chains and manacles at both the top or bottom, which looked as if they could successfully restrain someone in multiple positions. The other side of the bed was something which looked like a long bench mixed with a table, also with straps at each end and the middle. There was also a large wooden chair with a hole in the middle of it, and in the corner a complicated looking machine, which looks like it has a water wheel on the side of it.

It looked like a torture room.

Yet, my crotch was damp, and excitement was curled in my stomach as I surveyed the equipment. I couldn't help but imagine myself stretched across them, Edward above me, doing delightful things to me…

My cheeks are warm as Edward stares at me to gauge my reaction. I hope he can't read what I'm thinking.

He stands in front of me and makes a surprisingly awkward gesture around himself. "This," he takes a deep breath, "is my sex dungeon. I had it specially made. I find the sex room, the one you saw before, isn't quite all I desire. What do you think Isabella?"

"Um." I am lost for words. "It's nice."

"Nice? Come on Isabella, you can do better than that."

"It looks like a torture room. Fitting for you I guess."

His eyes narrow, he comes closer to me, and roughly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal, and then again as he hurls me at the bed. He crawls on top of me, and growls in my ear, "That's not a nice thing to say, Isabella."

My name said in anger makes me shiver.

"I do not torture people. It's pleasure. You will enjoy the pain."

As he says this he moves across my body, nipping at the sensitive skin at my neck, collar and breast. He brings his hand up to close around my throat as I shake my head, and I gasp in the surprise of having my air supply cut off. And I admit, a little in the way his aggressiveness was sending powerful tingles down between my legs, where I could feel myself moistening.

His other hand caught up both my wrists tightly and positioned them above my head. He removed his hand from my throat and I gasped in the air, then suddenly he ripped my dress open and tossed the fabric out of the way. Again, I was exposed entirely to him.

He caught first one nipple in his mouth, then another, biting down hard so I moan in pain. He goes around this entire area, nipping the soft skin and occasionally going up to bite and kiss my neck, until I feel that I must be dripping, and I am gasping with desire. Finally he goes lower, leaving a trail of hot bites down my stomach, before attacking the space between my legs, rougher than the last time, and my entire body bucks when he sucks directly over my clit, using his teeth to add a flare of pain which mixes beautifully with the amazing feeling.

I feel I am getting closer and closer to the edge very quickly, my body loving the roughness he is treating me with this time, closer, and closer, and closer.

He stops.

My eyes fly open and I writhe around on the bed for some friction, which is futile as he is holding my ankles apart. I move my hand downwards, but simultaneously meet his eyes which are burning like hot coals.

"Do not, Isabella. You are forbidden from touching yourself. Did you think you would get away with all that without being punished?"

I didn't answer, just writhed on the bed below him, but kept my hands away.

"Do you know what you did, Isabella? Answer me."

"I insulted you."

"Yes. And you did not respect me earlier. I need respect, Isabella. Learn that. Go lie across that table."

He beckons towards the table-bench-thing, and I scramble off the bed and quickly do as he asked, deciding it was best not to anger him further. I am completely naked and exposed in front of him, and can feel wetness on the top of my thighs.

Edward shows me a wooden paddle he just got from the wall, and says, "To warm up, I will spank you ten times with this paddle. I want you to count out loud, Isabella, and at the end thank me for punishing you. You are also to address me as sir or master from this point onwards. Forgetting will make it worse, believe me."

He didn't check that was okay, just walks behind me and swings the paddle. It makes contact with my ass with a crack, and I whimper. There's a pause, then I remember and give a small, "One."

"Sir. And less of a delay," he snaps.

"One sir."

"Good girl," he says, swinging the paddle a second time. Crack.

"Two, sir."

By the fifth spank I have teared up, and I'm barely holding the tears in. Edward seems to notice as the next two are softer, however the eighth is harder again.

"Eight sir."

The paddle hits my ass for the ninth time with a incredible force, and my whole body arches, my hand flying back to grab my burning ass. Edward responds by hitting the other check just as hard, which gets him a small scream from me.

"You didn't count," is all he says.

"Nine and ten, sir," I respond as quickly as I can, but he shakes his head.

"Fifteen."

He brings the paddle up again, and forcefully moves my hands. These five come in quick succession, and I give one continual scream, the tears falling down my face. My ass continues to burn as he returns the paddle, then brings a tissue and gently wipes my face off.

Edward lifts me off the bench, and holds me up against him.

"Are you okay, dear Isabella?"

I sniffle. "Yes sir. I just…the spanking before felt kind of good."

He smiles. "It would. That was for you to feel good. This was a punishment. The pain wasn't meant to feel good this time."

Edward reached his hand down my back and to my pussy as he spoke, then adds, "Although it seemed like your body still enjoyed it."

I watch, cheeks warm, as he licks off his fingers.

"Are you up to continue? I have more things I need to show you. Things that will make you feel good."

"Yeah, I think so. Sir" I answer, mainly because I'm still frustrated from earlier. A small part of me is curious about what he might show me, the other warns I probably won't like it. Or maybe that I shouldn't like it.

I follow Edward over to the wooden frame, and stand silently as he cuffs my hands and ankles, then attaches them to hooks on the ceiling and floor so I am spread and unable to move. He then adjusts something which means I am slightly suspended, only my tiptoes touching the floor. This feels very exposed and scary, but I am so horny my juices are running down my leg, and so I listen to the part of me which wants this madness to continue.

I watch as Edward strolls over to the wall. At some point he has removed his shirt, and I enjoy the way his muscles move as he picks something from the wall.

It's a whip.

Fear rises up inside me, remembering the pain of the smaller whip before. I thought he said this would feel good now. He said he doesn't torture people. I start to struggle in the restraints, making the metal chains rattle. Edward returns and strokes my cheek gently. I become still.

"Darling. It's okay. I promise you I will make it feel good."

I know the fear is still in my eyes as his glowing ones meet mine. He breaths in once. "Do you trust me?"

I blink in shock. Do I trust him? Why would I trust him? But his eyes are conveying his soul and he looks so caring. Of course I don't trust him though. How could I possibly?"

"Yes."

My mouth moves without my permission. He looks genuinely happy, and suddenly leans in to kiss me. I freeze in shock, and by the time I kiss him back he has gone, walking behind me.

"Ready?" he asks quickly, as if he can sense my fearful anticipation.

I nod, and he brings the whip down across my back.

It creates a thin line of pain, yet he was gentle enough to make it feel like a caress, and I lean into the bite rather than running away from it.

"Again?"

And again I nod.

This time was harder, yet the lightning strike of pleasure went straight to my core, and I even let out a small moan. The whip rose again, and the pain heightened the pleasure I am feeling. He continues, gradually making the hits harder until they make me scream out, yet still lean into the pain. He whips my front too, and I find I enjoy seeing the red lines across my breasts, stomach and thighs. The pain is almost too much, but only in the sense that the pleasure is almost too much. Regardless of there being no stimulation to my vagina, I feel the stirrings of an orgasm beginning, and fall over the edge into a galaxy of fire and stars, as the whip's tendrils bring the sensation higher and higher.

Once I come down, Edward stops. I still want him to continue, yet he replaces the whip and undoes my restraints. I find my legs are unable to hold me up, so he holds me against him and places me down on the bed. The stinging of contact on my ass and back perversely feels good. Oh god, what is this man doing to me?

"I am so proud of you, my dear little Isabella. Coming from being whipped. I've got myself a real little slut here."

The sound of that word shocks me, and not in an entirely bad way. He makes it sound appealing, as something to strive to be. Something he almost makes _me_ want to strive to be.

"I have one more thing I want to show you, darling Isabella," he says from across the room.

The orgasm has made me so relaxed. He could probably do anything he wanted with me right now and I wouldn't complain.

Edward returns holding a bottle of liquid and a small black object shaped like a dildo, but with a wide flared base. I watch, puzzled, as he spreads the liquid all over the toy, then crawls onto the bed towards me. He gets more liquid on his finger, then reaches towards my pussy, but rubs it lower. On my asshole.

I start shaking my head a lot and move further up the bed. Edward rolls his eyes and pulls me back by my ankles.

"It's a buttplug Isabella. It isn't very big, I promise it won't hurt. I'm not even going to fuck your ass today. This is just to prepare you. And it will happen."

This last part was said strictly, so I brace myself to comply.

First he takes his finger and rubs it around my hole, before I feel him press slightly and tell me to relax. My asshole stretches around his finger, and the feeling of something up there feels wrong and uncomfortable, yet my body gets a sliver of pleasure from it still. His finger goes deeper inside me and feels around, which I hate feels good.

Deciding I am ready, he removes his finger and replaces it with the buttplug. It is larger than his finger, so I wince as he presses it in to me. He takes it slow though, and eventually the whole thing is inside me, making me feel stretched and full. With a groan, Edward removes his pants and pumps his cock a few times looking at me. I hope I look sexy.

Edward pounces back on me, and grabs my hips to turn me over, so my ass is in the air. Still gripping my hips, he pushes his large dick into me, and I groan as it enters my other hole, making me feel incredibly full down there. He starts fucking me desperately, filling me completely, and playing roughly with my breasts and nipples. The fullness felt so amazing that I quickly spiralled over the edge, and I am sure I was moaning and screaming loudly, but I was too out of it to notice.

My orgasm only made Edward fuck me faster, I feel as if I could barely catch my breath between his hard thrusts. I feel a sudden gratitude for the thick walls, which are necessary to mask the sound of our bodies colliding and both of our groans. Now extra sensitive, I come again, the strongest one so far which makes me almost black out, focusing only on the feeling of him filling me up. As I ride my orgasm out he lets out a long groan and pulses inside me, releasing his come.

I feel my body slide down flat onto the bed as he pulls out of me, and I note him gently removing the buttplug and then covering me over with a blanket. Feeling satisfied and exhausted, I let sleep take me over, ignoring the compression of Edward's body on the bed next to me.

Just before I drop, I feel a hand stroke down the side of my face, and a rough voice say, "Oh Isabella. If only you knew how much you captivate me."


	5. Chapter 5

Taken Away Chapter Five

I wake from a peaceful sleep to Edward shaking me gently. My first instinct is to smile at him, as if I am being woken up by a beloved boyfriend. Yet as I wake up everything comes rushing back, so I quickly turn my small smile into a glare, but not before he sees it, and his green eyes flash.

Edward is holding a small wooden pot with some white cream on it, and seeing I am awake starts to rub it onto my back and butt. I frown in confusion so Edward explains, "It's soothing balm. It'll help you heal. Just relax," and he smiles down at me.

The balm is cool with a fruity scent, so I do as he asked and relax. His large hands moving over my back feel like I imagine a massage would, and it gives me an innate feeling of peace throughout my entire body. He tells me to roll over and unthinkingly I flip myself over, with the ease of a rabbit who feels completely safe. He softly rubs over my stomach, focusing on the faint red lines which are already fading, then my breasts, which he plays with a little longer than I think necessary, but it feels delicious.

I pout when he stops despite myself, wanting the sensations to continue, and also with a small amount of need. My body found the act strangely erotic, and I knew I must be damp down there.

Edward seems in a completely different mode now than he was earlier. He had been imposing and strong in his stance, with dark, intense eyes which burned right through my skin; he had been the picture of dominance and power. Now he is all softer somehow, his movements elegant, eyes warm and kind. He seems to genuinely care about my wellbeing and happiness, even giving me a choice of food when he asks, and fetching me a brand new dress with it.

I dress again as he watches me, this time however he has no hunger in his eyes, only a spark of curiosity. Then we sit on the bed together and eat the meal he has brought, which is more delicious than anything I have ever eaten before. One thing that isn't so bad about this place is the food. And the clothes are also quite nice, I must admit.

"You're very quiet now," says Edward, breaking what I thought was a comfortable silence.

I shrug.

"I would like to ask you something. You may talk normally," he says when he sees I am not going to speak. "How did you find that, Isabella? Did you enjoy it?

I swallow my mouthful. "It was good. I mean, yeah. I enjoyed it."

"I thought you did. I am so impressed with you Isabella. I really mean that. It's like you have years of experience being submissive, but also a wonderous innocence. And that fiery side, which I'll be honest," he leaned towards me and gave a crooked smile, "I absolutely love."

I can feel myself blushing with the pleasure that comes from him complimenting me, and from his use of the word "love".

"Talk me through it. I want to know your reactions to everything."

Feeling awkward for the first time today, I start hesitantly, "The first bit was fun. I mean, on the bed. The spanking hurt, but it was okay. It was a punishment after all."

Edward nods and looks slightly proud.

"Good girl. You never fail to impress me. And the whip? I know you were scared of that."

"I liked it," I admit, blushing and looking down into my plate. "I was scared, but you made it feel good. Better than I ever imagined. I wouldn't want to be punished with that though."

A grin breaks out on Edward's face, and he counters, "Don't make me punish you with that then."

"I'll do my best," I reply with a small laugh.

He leans towards me slightly, and asks, "What about the buttplug?"

I blush again.

"It felt weird, honestly. But like, a good kind of weird. Very full. I wouldn't want to have anything bigger."

I laugh nervously as I say this, and he laughs with me.

"Well one day I want to fit my dick into that lovely asshole."

"No. No way. I do not want that, sir. You are way too big."

"My dear Isabella, saying no to me," he shakes his head, but does not seem angry.

"I know I'm supposed to do whatever you desire. But I really don't want that. I would like it if you didn't, please."

He looks contemplatively at me, none of his entitled attitude in his gaze.

"Alright. For now, I can do without it. Think of it as a reward for your good behaviour."

I gaze at him speechless for a moment with the shock of these words, then hastily murmur my thanks. He gestures as if to physically repel my thanks, and instead makes another shocking statement.

"So, what do you enjoy doing, Isabella?"

"Um. I don't know."

"You must know something."

"I guess, I like reading. When we can get hold of books. Someday I'd like to own enough books to fill a bookshelf. Although I guess that seems silly to you. You can have as many bookshelves as you want."

"Yes, but it's not silly. I like books too. There is something ancient about the ink on a page, words speaking through time."

He looks slightly stunned at his own admission, so I continue awkwardly, "I also like music and poetry. Poetry set to music. And horses. Sometimes I help at the village stable. They are beautiful creatures."

"I quite agree. One day I will take you to meet my horse. What music do you like, Isabella?"

"This will sound so cliché," I laugh self-consciously, "But I just love the old folky tunes. Like Scarborough Fair. So timeless and classic."

"Me too. The court musicians should play more of that style of music."

"Maybe you could suggest it."

"Maybe," he smiles crookedly. He almost takes my breath away when he smiles like that.

"What about your family life, Isabella?"

"Well, you probably know already. I lived with my father, he provided everything for me. My mother left the village when I was a baby, we think because she couldn't cope with how poor we are. I was the most important thing in the universe to him. I wonder how he's coping now…"

I trail off, a lump in my throat and my eyes full with tears. Edward reaches over to hold my hand, and I stiffen but let him.

"I guarantee you he is fine, Isabella. He misses you, but knows you are safe. And he has money now, thanks to you."

I am reminded of my hatred for Edward and his family now, and feel disgusted at myself for talking with the enemy. This bastard took me away from my life, and now wants to be friends? No way is that happening.

I take my hands out of his grip and stand up. "Can I go back to my room now? I'm a little overwhelmed."

He looks dumbfounded, but nods. "Sure."

He makes a few more attempts to engage me in conversation as he leads me back, but I remain despondent and quiet, so he soon gives up. When we reach the room he leans down as if to kiss me on the cheek, but I act like I don't see that and turn away at the last second. Edward gets a face full of my hair, which honestly gives me a lot of satisfaction. And then I see Mike's lit up face at the sight of me, and start to wish I had stayed with Edward.

"Bye then Isabella. I will try to see you tomorrow. Mike?"

Mike opens the door to the room and I step into it, and continue walking straight to my bed. By the time I turn again, Edward has gone and the door closed behind me. I do not expect to see Mike on our side of the door though, but it makes more sense when I see Jasper standing next to Alice's bed, chatting with her. I internally roll my eyes. Now because of Alice's fascination with Jasper, I have to put up with Mike trying to flirt with me.

Mike is literally like an overgrown puppy, I think to myself as he goes on to me about the store his parents own. As if I care about his parents. Or him. I want to just be left alone to focus on my confusing feelings and how to get myself out of this mess. Judging by the way Alice and Jasper's conversation is almost exclusively flirtatious giggles though, I doubt I will get time to think for a long time. Luckily, Mike is so boring I can mostly focus on other things while he tries to engage me.

I lazily watch Alice and Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He seems like a gentleman, and like he is completely enchanted by Alice. He genuinely listens to everything she tells him, and looks at her like a miner finding a rare diamond. And Alice seems to be barely holding herself together, giggling at almost everything he says. She is glowing under his attention.

Selfishly though, I think mostly of myself. My fellow captive seems very happy to be here, and I admit she got the better deal. I would also probably be happy if I was her. I'm different, and I see I will be on my own to get out of here.

I turn my attention to watching Mike through my eyelashes as he talks, sizing him up. He is obviously inexperienced, as a harsher guard would never let Jasper flirt with one of us girls. Also very easily influenced by a girl he likes the look of. Suddenly, I see Edward in my mind, standing next to Mike. The differences between them are laughable. Mike is small, weak-faced and eager to please. Edward is strong, dominant, and knows exactly what he wants. Despite myself, I have to find the latter qualities much more attractive. I have so much to think over.

Finally, as the sun starts setting, Jasper and Mike leave the room as new guards are posted. These new ones have stern expressions and obviously won't take any shit. Mike may be annoying, but I hope the original guards return soon.

I check in with Alice, but I am too out of it to pay much attention to our conversation. She tries to get me to talk, but I don't feel like talking anymore. Instead, she tells me she thinks she is falling for Jasper, which was very obvious but anyway, I just hope she won't get hurt. This place hurts people.

Eventually alone in my bed, I can get to thinking about Edward and my situation. I both hate him and feel extremely attracted to him. I need to hate him more. He told me he took me away from my family and life, chose me personally. Plus he seems a little like an abusive dick. I mean, he has a whole sex dungeon. Who does that? The fact that I like the perverted things he does to me aside, most people would find the things he does fucked up. He doesn't deserve niceness, with his commands and feeling like he is better than me.

I will push out any positive feelings I have for Edward. I will not be that girl who falls in love with her kidnapper. I need to ignore my enjoyment of the sex, treat it just as a chore to endure until I can get out of here. More than anything, I need to show Edward how much I despise him. And maybe, just maybe, once he realises I'm not going to give in to him easily, he'll release me and choose a more compliant girl. Sure, it's a long shot, but I have to hate him.

Hate him or hate myself.

God I hate Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey beautiful readers. Here's another chapter for you. I'm sorry that this story seems to be taking so long, but I promise it will be finished. Thank you for reading :)

Trigger warning for this chapter as it contains sexual violence. I have put two stars (**) where the scene starts and where it ends so you can skip it.

I own my laptop and the fingers I used to write this, but I don't own the characters.

Also after reading this chapter please go and watch/listen to K-12 by Melanie Martinez. It's her new album with a film and it's so good, so watch it or face Edward's wrath. :)

Taken Away Chapter Three

My resolve about Edward has not wavered in the morning, even when he picks me up around midday and takes me to a secluded alcove to ask if I am okay after the other day. Not even when his eyes look like deep tropical pools of empathy and care, or when his large hand is placed on my shoulder in an aura of protection, or when he stands so close to me that I can see his heartbeat in his neck and how he swallows while waiting for my response, as if he is actually concerned.

None of that.

Instead I focus on how he stares at me like a caged animal, his hands bite into me like satin ropes, he domineers over me so close that I barely have space to breathe. I will refuse to play the role of his captive.

I brush off his questions sharply and force myself to ignore how he seems hurt. He must be such a good actor. It helps when I don't look at his face, so I try to avoid him, memorising the ridges in the stone wall and the frays along the edge of the carpet.

Finally Edward gives up and decides I am not in the mood to talk to him, sighing and letting go of me.

He wants to take me somewhere he says is a surprise, so I follow him listlessly, not even looking at his back in front of me as the way he moves places sinful thoughts in my mind. My shoes moving along the plush carpet, peeking out of my dress. Through corridors and up down stairs, holding on to the hatred like you would hold onto a buoyancy aid when drowning. And finally, through heavy wooden doors and into the room.

I gasp.

I first take in the wonderful smell of aged paper and ink, and then the room. It reaches three stories above me with a ceiling painted to look like a summer sky, circular, and shelves of books seem to reach right from my feet to the sky. Glowing lanterns give the whole room a cosy yellow light, there are chairs scattered around and small tables just big enough to hold a book and a cup.

"It's the most beautiful room ever," I say despite myself, still absorbing the sheer amount of books in this room.

"I thought you'd like it," Edward replies, striding into the centre of the room and turning to face me. The happiness on his face from seeing my joy almost pierces my resolve to hate him, and again I have to force myself to focus my attention on the books.

I walk along the bookcases, inhaling the scent, and scanning the gold gilded spines with titles written in a curling script.

"Choose a book if you want. You can come here whenever you want, just ask your guards. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner." Edward says softly, settling into a large armchair.

My only response is to nod almost imperceptibly, wondering where the catch is. Probably he'll want sex. Nothing I haven't done before I suppose. Just something to put up with now until I can get out.

A silver glint catches my eye and I cross to a thick hardback book with " _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"_ stretching across the spine. Carefully I extract it from the shelf and it is heavy in my hands, the cover showing an illustration of a queen with a castle in the background and the most enchanting surroundings.

Already absorbed in the book, I sink down into the nearest seat and lose myself.

The only thing I am aware of is Edward's eyes focused with a snipers precision on me. He doesn't touch a book in the hours we are there, or try to speak. He just looks at me with a faraway expression.

* * *

Edward never touched me that day. Maybe he thought that I was not in the mood. Maybe it was too late by the time I finished the book. It surprised me, because Edward had always seemed like a very sexual being who takes what he wants. The show of consideration for me was uncharacteristic.

I didn't see him for about a week after that. From the castle talk and what Alice told me, I gathered he was on an extended trip for his brothers upcoming wedding. True to his word, I was allowed to go to the library whenever I wanted, so that was where I spent most of my time. It was a relief to get away from Alice and Jasper anyway, who had that sickening aura of new love around them constantly. How no one else has noticed I have no idea.

The library has become my sanctuary. No one else ever comes in, so I pretend that it is mine and I belong here. I devour the books here at an astounding rate. Surprisingly, I feel a slight happiness I never expected to feel here. The control has lightened and I revel in the freedom that comes from being allowed to roam some of the castle, despite having guards watching me at all times.

I miss Edward though, and I hate myself for that, so I channel missing him into resentment. How dare he go without telling me. Discard me like I'm a banana peel. It becomes easier and easier to despise him, especially without seeing him. Something about his presence is intoxicating, so I use the time apart to really focus my hatred and push out every shred of positive emotion for him.

I also begin to formulate a plan for escape. Now I know some of the layout of the castle, plus the routine of guards, I know where to go to get out. The only issue after that will be making it through the deadly forest. I am sure I will think of something though.

Escape is in my thoughts when the library door opens. I look up immediately because no one has ever come in, and see Edward swagger in through the door. It is evening, and the smell of alcohol is on his breath. He seems in control of himself though, not drunk or slurring his words.

He crosses to me immediately and hugs me. I stiffen in his arms and don't respond, even when he kisses me. He pulls back, a small frown between his brows.

"What's wrong, Isabella?"

I remain silent and glare up at him.

"Isabella? Talk to me. I missed you. Tell me what's wrong."

" _You,_ " I spit at him.

His face twists and mouth opens, with no sound. His confidently set shoulders slump slightly, yet he reaches for me, trying to cup my waist and cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, backing away.

Edward ignores me and grabs my wrists desperately, pulling me to him. I struggle violently, bringing us both down heavily on the floor, he still has hold of my wrists and pins me down swiftly, his body over mine. My breath is heavy as I still struggle, but all I can manage is small wiggles.

"Where has this come from?" Edward demands.

Glaring, I speak through my teeth. "You're an asshole, and you should let me go. This is sick. You hear me? What you're doing is sick. You are a fucked up person and I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Edward's perfect face flinches each time I say those words, and his hands bite into my wrists more and more. He seems stunned by my words, and in my sudden gain of movement, without thinking, I bring my leg up with some force. My knee makes contact with his stomach, higher than I was hoping, but he still let out an oof of pain and rolled off me.

(**)

I claw my way over and onto my knees, crawling towards the door, but too quickly Edward's weight is on me again, pushing me into the floor face down. He holds my hands to the floor above my head again, and I feel his erection pressing into my butt. Oh no. This is going badly.

"Good choice, Isabella. You chose a bad time to be a bitch tonight. At least I don't have to see your face anymore," he snarls as he pushes up my dress, exposing my ass to him.

I brace myself, and wince as he aggressively pushes his cock into my pussy, all the way in one hard thrust. I make a high pitched sound, which I can't tell is pain or pleasure. I was already wet, my traitorous body doing that every time Edward was close to me in any circumstance.

He is thrusting so harshly, moving my whole body back and forth on the carpet along with him, extracting grunts from both of us. My body, in heaven from the hate fucking, spirals into orgasm ridiculously quickly, and one of the most powerful ones I have ever had too.

When I come down, however, Edward has slowed the thrusting and then pulls out. I squeal as he brings his hand down on my ass and spanks me, the blows falling in quick succession.

"You are not supposed to enjoy this. This is a punishment. Do not make me punish you even more."

The world spins as he lifts and rolls me so I am facing him, and the carpet feels like needles against my bruised ass.

"Understand?"

Still out of breath from the fucking, I consider what to say.

"Isabella. Do you understand me?" His hand closes around my throat.

I spit at him. It hits his cheek, and he raises his eyebrows. That action alone gives me a knot in my stomach, the knowledge that I have really pissed him off now and would suffer for it. I cower under him.

"I see how it is. I'm sorry for this, but you have to learn. I told you this would only be avoided if you behaved well. And this – well I think it's the perfect punishment."

"N-," I start as I realise what he means, but he puts his hand over my mouth and turns me to face the floor again. His other hand grabs my ass and spreads my cheeks, while his dick presses against the opening there.

"please," I sob gently into his hand, but he takes no notice. He uses some spit on my hole as lube, and then starts to push into me.

The pain is unbelievable. I can't even scream, move, do anything, except let the pain wash over me and exit my body in the form of my tears.

He is not gentle with me either. When he is completely inside my asshole, he starts thrusting almost as fast as before, and now I start to whimper every time he re-enters me, stretching me before my body can adjust. Cruelly, he moves his hand from my mouth to my throat and uses this to pull me upwards and backwards so my back is arched off the floor.

This position allows him to reach deeper inside me, and his thrusts become more aggressive. I surrender to him, letting him use my ass and choke me, and feel thankful that he is audibly very close, moaning and grunting loudly. It feels like he has already been fucking me for hours, even though it has probably only been a few minutes. I sigh in relief as he releases inside me and pulls out of my ravaged hole, even though I can feel his cum dripping out of me.

(**)

Edward collapses on me, breathing heavily, and I am too tired to protest under his weight, lying there like a crushed blueberry. I still lie there when Edward moves, when he gets a tissue and wipes me up, pulls my clothes back down again, rolls me over and pulls me into a sitting position. He tries to talk to me, but I don't want to hear it, so he lifts me up and supports me all the way back to my room. Once there, he leaves very quickly, clearly uncaring about the state I am in.

Alice takes over, tucking me into bed and sitting by me, stroking my hand and wiping the tears as they fall. Jasper and Mike stand behind her awkwardly, staring at me, unsure of what to do. Alice tries to ask what he did to me, but I just tell her it was my fault. She doesn't believe me, but it was. I mean, also Edward's for being a prick, but I do know the rules. I know I get treated better when I behave. I just never thought he would do that to me no matter how out of line I was.

I do not know how long I lie there for. Mike replaces Alice after a while, and I let him hold my hand and talk though I don't even try to listen. When Alice sits down again I ask her to cuddle me, and tell me about her life. She tells me about her life before here, and then unprompted talks about her life here, trailing off when she realises she is telling me how much better her life is here. I don't care though. I like that one of us is happy.

I drift off as she talks and braids my hair, and later Alice falls asleep too, lying next to me on the thin bed, providing the warmth and comfort I so desperately need.

* * *

Wow. So what do we think of Edward now? Next chapter we might get some of his perspective on what just happened. Let me know what you think in the reviews.

Also, I know it is annoying when writers beg for reviews. I never used to review things I read on here. But as a writer, reviews are really lovely just to know how people feel about your work. So even if you just leave one word, I will appreciate it and nothing bad will ever happen to you. I mean, I can't promise that, but it'll make someone happy so leave a review :)

See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Finally getting some of Edward's thoughts in this one, so I hope everyone enjoys getting some insight into his character. Honestly this chapter was really hard for me to write so I'm hoping I did okay with it. Enjoy :)

** Mandatory disclaimer here **

Taken Away Chapter 7

 **Edward POV**

Frustration sizzles through my blood when I leave her and without thinking I find myself down in one of the barns, in front of my punching bags I made out of sacks and straw. The best thing about these makeshift bags is you can utterly destroy them, and then fix it up again, good as new.

So I punch and I punch, making my way around the room until all but one are destroyed, leaving empty sacks bleeding straw down thickly over the floor. I sink down to the floor, head in my hands, surrounded by the wreckage I caused. My anger caused so much ruin. There is no satisfaction from this. For the first time, I look around this room and I don't see my strength and pride, I see the mess and the shame.

It got all my anger out though. But it left me feeling new things, and I want my anger back. And the belief that everything I do must be right, so why did she look at me like that?

And why did it hurt me so much?

What is happening to me?

I somehow knew I had fucked up when I had finished and she just lay there, unmoving, a small diamond tear glistening at the corner of her eye. I have never felt the way I felt in that moment, as helpless as I had just made her, but knowing it was my own doing.

I feel the unfamiliar signs of tears coming in my eyes, and I haven't cried since I was six and my father smacked me and told me that boys don't cry, not even when you see your beloved dog get crushed under a horses hooves. Not for anything.

I stand before I let myself fall to pieces here, yet with no idea of what to do or where to go. So I look up to the rafters, trying to pull myself together and get over this moment of sensitivity.

"Edward?" a harsh, dominant voice interrupts my brooding. Power runs in that voice.

My father.

I turn to face him. He is wearing his hunting gear, accessorised with all his heavy medals that he wears everywhere.

"Good evening, your Highness."

"Evening, son. I received reports you were down here. Or rather, complaints. According to my servants, you were making quite a disturbance with your anger." The King surveys the room as he says this, and smirks.

"You have my apologies, father."

My father just waves his arm in my general direction. "It is of no consequence. As the future King and my son you can do as you like. Although I would prefer you put your energies into more useful endeavours. Am I to suppose that your little plaything is not doing her job at keeping you satisfied?"

The idea of Isabella not doing her job is laughable. Until recently she was perfect. Besides, I know what he would do to her if I said she was not sufficient.

"No, Isabella is perfect for me. I just felt extra frustrated today. I promise you she is helping me become a better ruler every day." I knew as I said this that it was a lie. A king should not behave as I did, with impulse and anger.

"I am glad to hear that, Edward. You will become King one day, and you must learn how to act and keep people in control. Control your impulses, son."

Control my impulses? What just happened… that was definitely a lapse in control.

"Father," my voice wavers, a stupid sign of weakness, "I think I might have done something bad."

The King chuckles without humour. "This place? Straw and sacks? You know the servants will clean this up. You can do as you please. Don't be a fool, Edward."

"No, not this. I hurt Isabella. I know you say we can do whatever, but I feel it cannot be right. I-."

He cut me off sharply, angrily, a deep frown appearing between his thick blond eyebrows.

"Edward. What is this Isabella to you?"

I open my mouth to respond, but can't get a word in.

"Nothing. This bitch is nothing to you. Hurt her, it doesn't matter. Son, this is the whole reason we brought her here. A bitch for you to take anger out on, before you take a queen. Queens are difficult like that, having too much power for a woman to have. You need to respect your wife a little at least. Take advantage of this while you can, son. I was just becoming proud of you, growing into a real man I can support, yet now I worry you are becoming soft. Caring about a little slut I gave you to fuck? I have taught you nothing. Come with me."

His harsh words fell upon my ears without fully going in. These were things he has told me my entire life, and I always believed. He was the King and my father, so who was I to disagree with him, especially when this is how everyone around me thinks.

I follow him as he strides to the heart of the castle, into his resting room, where I see my mother sitting quietly on a seat, with an array of other well-dressed women lounging around her. When she sees us she rises and curtsies in front of us, greeting us both formally, before addressing me.

"My son, how are you?" She gives my shoulder a gentle and caring caress, and suddenly I wish I had tried talking to my mother about this instead. Maybe she could understand this heightened discomfort I feel inside. However, choked up, all I can do in response is nod.

"Is there anything I can do for you, your Highness?" she addresses my father again.

"I am just here to teach Edward some things. Ask Jessica to bring us our drinks and then sit down," he orders.

She obeys immediately, and we cross to a seat surrounded by a few maids of honour. I sit straight and uncomfortable as next to me my dad's eyes crawl over them openly, lingering on their low-cut bodices.

For the first time in what feels like years, I properly look at my mother. She has a soft beauty still, but it looks worn down with sadness. Her eyes remain downcast most of the time, shoulders slumped. She has no spirit left of her own, she belongs entirely to my father. I wonder what she was like before marrying him. If, like Isabella, she had a spirit and interests of her own. Or does she truly just want to serve a man, as Father says?

I feel bad for not spending any time with her since I was young. My father and his men had the most hand in bringing me and Emmett up once we were past infancy, teaching us the proper things, and in result my mother became almost forgotten. Which I realise now may have been intentional. Why does my father seem to have no emotion for the woman he calls his wife?

"You see," the King begins, "your mother is a woman who obeys. She serves me, and serves the country because she accepts her place. A woman's job in marriage is to provide children and anything else a man requires. Anything I require, your mother will do. Yet because she is my queen, I have to be seen to respect her."

"I don't understand."

I don't understand. My father never seemed to respect my mother, and has never talked about respecting a woman before. My whole life, she's been intimidated by him. He would blow up at her in chilling rage if she stepped out of line or even spoke, in some cases.

"Okay, son. Us men need to teach women how to behave. Force is the only way to do that. A real man knows to use force to get people to obey him. That even extends to your wife, if she does not behave in the proper manner. You know how it is, some women get above themselves. Especially when they are the Queen.

"But, son, it is best to keep your Queen happy. It helps with diplomatic relations and silly matters like that. That is why I have given you a woman so you can discipline her, instead of your future wife. I'm being very blunt with you now, you may keep Isabella after your marriage. I keep all these women around, who my wife thinks are her maids, for this very purpose. It makes a bad show to abuse your queen. Use the other women instead. Isabella."

"That's…horrible."

It makes sense now though. As my father laughs cruelly, my thoughts drift back to certain memories in my childhood. In the kitchens, me and Emmett trying to sneak food between meals, as young children do, watching this young kitchen maid and waiting for her back to be turned for a second.

We had heard the heavy door be flung open and heavy footsteps echo over the stone floor, so I grabbed Emmett and retreated into the shadows under the table. I saw my fathers boots cross the floor, and remember feeling surprised as I thought he was too important to go into the servant quarters.

Under the table it was difficult to make out what they were saying, but he was definitely standing close to the maid, backing her into the cabinet. She could only have started working recently, as she didn't know how to react to the King properly. Me and Emmett both jumped when a loud slap rang out, echoing jarringly in the large room, and the girl fell to the floor at his feet. We could see her pale and scared face, and held our breath as her wide eyes rose to ours. Her face went another shade of white, and she suddenly looked sad, almost like she pitied us.

He pushed his foot into her face to make her look at him and sneered down, "Silly little girl. You must follow your orders."

We had watched curiously as he roughly grabbed her delicate arm and pulled her up, dragging her out of the room behind him before she could properly catch her footing.

I didn't dwell on what I had just seen. After all, it was nothing out of place around my father. We just came out from the table, grabbed some food and ran, glad we didn't get caught.

Back in the present, I look at the room around me. All the women here, casting glances towards us which vary from lustful to wary. How many has my father cheated on my mother with? I wonder if she knows what he does to the others, her friends. She has to know. Does it bother her, or is she just glad it isn't her?

He is still talking, scoffing at my words and justifying why he is right. I just can't believe him like I used to anymore. Isabella is interesting and smart and deserves to be happy. I don't want to hurt her or force her to obey me. Isabella goes against everything my father has ever taught me about women.

Feeling faintly queasy, I mutter something about recognising that he is right, thank him, and exit the room quickly. I know this will probably piss him off, but I don't care anymore. I make my way blindly to a small dark room, and lean there, lost in thought, slowly sinking down in despair.

I know I have treated women in the same way my father does in the past. I took what I wanted from them with little care for what they might like. They did always seem willing though, or willing eventually. Isabella is different though, for a few reasons.

First, that I want to make her feel good. Most likely just to calm her down and make her less angry about being here. I don't want her to hate her life. But also that she responds so beautifully to my touch. Making her feel good makes me feel good.

Second, that I can't control myself around her. She makes me want to touch her so badly. As a dominant, I do not like being out of control. I missed her like crazy while I was away, and her vehement response to me was like a lashing straight to my chest.

Third. She was not willing, but I did it anyway.

Fuck.

I'm a dick.

She was right.

I need to fix this. I will go and apologise to Isabella and hopefully she will understand. I hope I didn't hurt her too much for her to forgive me, fuck, I need her to forgive me.

When I emerge from the room the halls are dark and deserted. I must have been there for hours, sinking into self-loathing and planning how to make things right. The fact that it is the middle of the night will not stop me though, I need to speak to Isabella as soon as possible.

I make it to her room, which has two guards posted outside it, both looking drowsy. I take a deep breath and fix my posture to seem confident and calm. Confidence always helps. I get them to unlock the door, and step inside.

Both girls are fast asleep, and I feel a slight twinge at waking Isabella up now. I don't want to waste the trip now I am already here though. Crossing to her bed, I lightly touch her shoulder to wake her. She jumps a little under my touch and sits up quickly, looking sulky at the sight of me.

But god, she is so beautiful, even frowning at me in the middle of the night when her hair is tousled and her eyes are all puffy from sleep. I feel discomfort in my stomach at the realisation that her eyes are also puffy from crying, and her skin still has some tear tracks running down it. I did that.

"I'm really sorry for waking you, Isabella," I say regretfully, "I need to talk to you. Can you come with me?"

She just nods, so I trust she will follow me. Even I see it would be a bad idea to touch her right now.

With only a vague idea of where we should go to talk, I just walk and try to look like I have a plan. The door to the library comes up in front of me, and I move to go inside. Where better to apologise and make amends than where it took place?

Looking back at Isabella, I fucked up. Her eyes are wide and scared, and she shakes her head rapidly, pulling back from me. Fuck. Maybe I hurt her even more than I realised.

"Sorry. Bad idea," I mutter, turning. I'm so fucking stupid. Why would she want to go back to a place I ruined for her?

Instead I take her to the same little alcove in the wall that I talked to her in before. No one is around anyway, but I pull across the curtains to give us a feeling of privacy.

Making sure I stand at a distance from her so she doesn't feel intimidated, I take a moment to look at her more closely in the moonlight coming through the window. She stands awkwardly in front of the windows, looking at the floor instead of at me, her arms crossed over her body like a shield. Shielding herself from _me._ Ouch. Someone has braided parts of her hair, and it looks adorable on her. The light from the moon makes some parts of her hair seem to shine blue and white. She looks like an angel.

Stay on topic, Edward. You need to make this better.

"Isabella," I say it softly, my voice breaking slightly, "I need to apologise to you. I feel so bad for what I did. I shouldn't have done that. What I did in the library, I mean. I knew you didn't want that. I don't even know why I did it, but it was wrong. Please, Isabella, forgive me. I can't live with myself if you hate me."

"You want me to forgive you?"

Uh oh. She looks angry. I need to fix this.

"If you can. I know it was wrong, and I swear I will never do anything like that again. Please, darling, say you can forgive me. I made a mistake, but I can treat you well. I treated you well before."

"You want me to forgive you," she repeats, but flatly, not a question this time. "As if I could forgive _you._ You've never treated me well or looked out for me. It's always about you. Even this bullshit apology is all about you. And I thought maybe you did care, but now I see it's only ever about Edward."

"No, no, that's not right. I do care. Why do you think I'm here right now? I only ever reacted so strongly because I can't stand you hating me, Isabella. I don't know why, but it upset me when you wouldn't let me be close to you. Those things you said to me, they hurt."

She recoils from me further. "So you're saying it's my fault? I don't like you for fucking _kidnapping me,_ so that means you force me to sleep with you? What kind of absolute bullshit is that, Edward?"

"No, Isabella, no. That's not what I'm trying to say," I rub my forehead, stressed that this is going so badly.

"I don't want to make excuses. What happened is on me, I take responsibility for that. I never ever wanted to do that to you, but I did and I am so sorry. You don't know how much I wish I could take it back. I can't believe I hurt you like that. Just say you forgive me, and I'll make it up to you, I promise. Let me fix this. I'm sorry."

My stance broke down as I plead with her, I know I must look weak and subdued. I didn't realise just how much I need to be forgiven until I was in front of her like this. All I can do now is watch her hopefully.

She delivers my sentence slowly, carefully, condemning me without even a sympathetic glance.

"I don't forgive you, Edward. You can't just fix this like you can fix everything else. Your actions have consequences, and you need to deal with them. I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did, but I did not deserve that. I never thought you would be capable of what you did to me, and you don't even have half an idea of how much you hurt me. I know you and your family can get away with anything, but not this. I can never forgive you for this. I can't."

I am trembling. My mind is blank now, nothing comes to me to tell me what to say now, or what to do. I don't know how long we stand there in total silence for, until Isabella sees I can't respond.

"I will go back to my room now. I need to sleep."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," I croak.

I lead the way back wordlessly, and she disappears back through the door without a look back to me. This door suddenly seems like more of a prison for me, a million miles thick, an impenetrable distance between me and her. I burned down the only way through in a moment of hot anger, and for the first time ever, I have no idea if I can rebuild this.

I will never stop trying to get back through to her though.

* * *

Soo this is Edward's reaction to it all. What do you guys think of Edward now? Do you have more sympathy for him, or still think he's horrible? Let me know in the reviews!


End file.
